The Fog of Courage
The Fog of Courage is a CGI animated special of Courage the Cowardly Dog. The special was produced in 2014 as the possible pilot for a CGI revival of Courage. It was aired on Cartoon Network (Southeast Asia) for Halloween 2014, but it has yet to air on USA and Latin American/Brazilian television; however, it can be viewed by residents of the USA on Youtube. Plot When Courage finds a mysterious amulet while digging through the yard, a Ghostly Fog covers the farm. Eustace, however, refuses to return the amulet that apparently belongs to the Fog Ghost's long lost love, Cariana. Now Courage must protect his family from the vengeful fog spirit. Characters Heroes * Courage * Muriel Bagge * Computer Villains * Eustace Bagge * Clyde the Fog Spirit Other * Cariana Trivia * For some reason, Eustace is credited as "The Farmer". * Wallace Shawn voices Eustace in this special, replacing Arthur Anderson. The late Lionel G. Wilson can still be heard at the end of the closing credits, as he has since 1999. * This is Eustace Bagge final antagonistic role :* Quite noticeably, Shawn made no attempt to give Eustace a Scottish accent, as Wilson and Anderson had. * This special's plot is similar to that of ''King Ramses' Curse'', in which Courage also finds a valuable relic which Eustace plans to sell, and refuses to give back despite being haunted by King Ramses. *This is the third appearance of the CGI Courage but this time making its full appearance. The first two being "Hard Drive Courage" and "Perfect". *This is the last episode to feature Courage, Muriel, The Computer, and Eustace Bagge. *This also marks the last defeat of Eustage Bagge. Confusions * Since Simon Prebble was unavailable, Paul Schoeffler (the voice of Katz, Le Quack and more) voiced The Computer in this special. Errors *Courage's mouth doesn't move when he says, "The things I do for love!" (Although it should be noted that John Dilworth stated on his facebook that he added the lines after the scene was animated, which explains the error) Plastering notes * The original Cartoon Cartoons jingle is heard over the current Cartoon Network logo. Release Gallery bandicam 2018-09-27 01-37-45-606.png Titlecard - The Fog of Courage.png|Titlecard Titlecard - The Fog of Courage (alternate).jpg|Alternate titlecard Dilworth short The Fog of Courage 01.jpg The-fog-of-courage.jpg FoC - Courage2.gif Fogspiritt1.jpg|Clyde the Fog Spirit aproaching the farm Couragemultipleheadscream.jpg CGI Eustace.jpg|''"Get off my property!"'' Fog spirit .jpg foc-ss.jpg Fog spirit 3.jpg FoC - Courage screams.jpg|Courage screams like a horse Muriel portrait.jpg FoC - Courage in Fog.jpg FoC - Stupid Fog!.jpg|"Ha Ha Ha! Stupid fog!" FoC - Clyde and Cariana.png|Clyde and Cariana (alive) bandicam 2018-09-27 01-38-01-515.png bandicam 2018-09-27 01-38-05-147.png bandicam 2018-09-27 01-38-07-294.png bandicam 2018-09-27 01-38-10-186.png bandicam 2018-09-27 01-38-12-674.png bandicam 2018-09-27 01-38-16-186.png bandicam 2018-09-27 01-38-18-069.png bandicam 2018-09-27 01-38-19-800.png bandicam 2018-09-27 01-38-35-290.png bandicam 2018-09-27 01-38-54-266.png bandicam 2018-09-27 01-38-56-202.png bandicam 2018-09-27 01-38-58-516.png bandicam 2018-09-27 01-39-01-151.png bandicam 2018-09-27 01-39-03-270.png bandicam 2018-09-27 01-39-07-410.png bandicam 2018-09-27 01-39-10-409.png bandicam 2018-09-27 01-39-16-404.png bandicam 2018-09-27 01-39-17-849.png bandicam 2018-09-27 01-39-21-422.png bandicam 2018-09-27 01-39-23-127.png bandicam 2018-09-27 01-39-24-284.png bandicam 2018-09-27 01-39-27-266.png bandicam 2018-09-27 01-39-29-309.png bandicam 2018-09-27 01-39-31-293.png bandicam 2018-09-27 01-39-32-741.png bandicam 2018-09-27 01-39-34-055.png bandicam 2018-09-27 01-39-36-295.png bandicam 2018-09-27 01-39-38-064.png bandicam 2018-09-27 01-39-39-545.png Videos Courage The Cowardly Dog - The Fog of Courage The Fog of Courage (Courage The Cowardly Dog Revival) References Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:2014 Category:2018